Umbra
Umbra, Queen of the Night, also known as Dark Queen, is the primary antagonist of Child of Light. She has stolen the sun, moon and stars. "This land is mine to govern as I see fit. It will never be free." -Umbra during the final showdown Biography Umbra is the descendant of Cynbel the wise, one of the four explorers who discovered Lemuria long ago. It was stated by Umbra that some time before Aurora's birth, The Queen of Light banished her mother from Lemuria, forcing her to live among mortals which fueled her animosity towards Aurora and her thirst for vengeance against her mother. A few years before Aurora's arrival in Lemuria, Umbra managed to find the Queen of Light in Austria, 1893, where she kills her via poisoning. With the Queen of Light gone, Umbra descended onto Lemuria, unleashing her dark creatures to conquer the land and sending her daughters Nox and Crepusculum up to the heavens where they stole the Sun, Moon and Stars. She then married Aurora's father two years later. Soon afterward, she poisons Aurora but was ultimately unsuccessful in killing her. Personality Umbra can easily be described as a tyrant, preferring to rule by fear rather than by respect. During her reign, she ruthlessly oppresses resistance and makes the lives of Lemuria miserable. She is also power-obsessed, plunging Lemuria into eternal night to make herself and her dark creatures stronger. She was willing to drag the entirety of Lemuria into the conflict between her and Aurora's mother, the Queen of Light. Umbra has a habit of not only destroying her enemies, but also anyone close to them, as shown by her attempt to poison Aurora despite the latter not being born at the time Umbra's mother was banished from Lemuria by Aurora's mother. She follows the "ignorance is no excuse" principle; at the Forgotten Tower, she tells Aurora that she is her enemy's daughter, and when Aurora responds with "What has my father done?", thinking she was referring to her father, Umbra is mildly surprised to discover that Aurora does not know that her mother banished Umbra's mother from Lemuria, but nonetheless tries to kill her anyway. Umbra does, however, have some sense of honour, and does not resort to lying to get what she wants, preferring to get her way through sheer force of will. When she overpowered the Kategida and Óengus pledged to serve her in exchange for letting him and the rest of his clan live, Umbra actually kept her word, albeit imprisoning the rest of his clan in the lowest floor of the tower. Furthermore, she seems to genuinely care for her own daughters, as shown when she was upset and angered after her youngest Nox fell in battle against Aurora. Umbra then tried to make a deal with Aurora; if Aurora returned the moon and sun to her, she (Umbra) would let her return home to her father. She was well aware that Aurora's father was in his final moments of life at this point, but it seems she would have kept her word, as she would have power over Lemuria again and her enemy's father would die anyway. Umbra's plan to reclaim the sun and moon failed when Aurora's father died in the middle of her deal, being able to see his beloved daughter one last time. Umbra was then forced to abandon the deal and attempt to take the moon and sun back by force. Battle Info Umbra *Inflame (when interrupted) *Magical Mark (creates magic armor-protection for her or a minion) *Inpenetrable Scales (creates an armor against physical damage for her or minion) *Unstoppable (makes her or a minion immune to being interrupted) *Dragon's Cry (takes two turns to execute, deals a lot of damage!) *Rumbling Roar (quick and strong melee attack) *Revive (Resurrect one of her minions with 800HP) Minions *Prey (quick melee attack able to set back players on the timeline) *Cutting Talons (quick and strong melee attack) *Counterattack (%-chance to deal melee damage after getting hit by magic attacks) Strategy The fight starts right after beating Nox, so before fighting Nox make sure to prepare your party for the encounter with Umbra as well, i.e. equip at least 1 or 2 characters with Light-damage! At the beginning of the fight, Umbra will turn into a great black Dragon and she has 2 minions helping her out. Her minions takes more damage from psyhical attack, and Umbra suffers more damage from spells. Both Umbra and minions are weak to light, so make use of that weakness. This boss counters all physical and magical attacks with buff and attacks of her own. She may also resurrect her minions. As with the previous boss fight, if you have Gen with Paralyze All then this one too can be ridiculously easy. The only problem is to make her cast it without being interrupted, considering all enemies move very fast on the timelime. Use Oengus' Taunt or Unstoppable potion or spell if needed. Once she casts it then you will be basically hitting inanimate objects. She will need to recast it frequently so control her round to drink potion or recast. If Gen doesn't have Paralyze All read the following strategy (ies): Use Oengus' "Taunt"-skill to draw all attacks toward him. He will be your tanking character (heal with potions when necessary, swap Aurora with Rubella for a turn or use Igniculus "shining" ability to heal him). While the attacks are drawn towards him, use Aurora's "Light Ray (All)" to deal heavy light damage to Umbra and her minions. If you want, you can also use "Elevate Damage" beforehand in order to deal some more sweet damage. Rinse and repeat and the fight should be a breeze; An additional method of getting Aurora's Light-spells to hit (and not being interrupted!) is to also use Tristis' spell "Unstoppable" on her. Alternate Strategy Start out with the strategy above, but after a couple of turns, change Oengus and Aurora with Rubella and Robert. This only works if they have citrines in their melee attack slot. Use Robert's Rain Arrow and if he gets low on health use Rubella or Igniculus. On Rubella's turn (if not healing Robert), use Tumble on Umbra. Then, when Umbra starts drooping, change Rubella to Aurora and use Starlight all, using Robert as an interupter. Caution: Beware of interrupting Umbra too often - she will counter with a Damage Increase spell. Only target Umbra as her minions will fall when she falls. Trivia *Umbra means the fully shaded inner region of a shadow cast by an opaque object, especially the area on the earth or moon experiencing the total phase of an eclipse. While in astronomy the umbra is the dark central part of a sunspot.It was used in the late 16th century denoting a phantom or ghost: from Latin, literally "shade". Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Females